The present invention generally relates to piling and pile driving and more particularly to connectors for splicing timber pile sections so as to prevent lateral movement of adjoining pile sections and to evenly transfer pile load during the pile driving process.
Timber piles are often used for transferring load between a building and the underlying earth when soil load bearing pressures are low or unsuitable for building purposes. Because the timber piles are constructed from trees, the length of a particular timber pile is necessarily limited by the height of the tree from which it is constructed. Typically, when timber piles are needed to transfer loads, the length of piling required is far greater than the length of a single timber pile. Therefore, timber piles must be connected together or spliced in order to achieve a desired pile length.
A xe2x80x9cPile Splicerxe2x80x9d is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,206 issued to Robert Moore, et al. In that patent, a splicing means for connecting wooden piles end to end to make a long pile for the transfer of pile loads to a lower stronger ground is disclosed. The splicer in the patent provides a plate-like, substantially horizontal element adapted to lie between adjacent pile ends. Optional epoxy glue between the upper and lower surfaces can be provided between the element and the upper and lower piles. A central upright dowel member extends above and below the plate-like element driven into each pile element respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,834 discloses another design for a splicing device. Like the design in the 3,802,206 patent, the splicing device includes a central spike design to penetrate the upper and lower timber pilings, however, the device in the 3,201,834 patent is design to fit around the periphery of the two mated timber pilings.
A splice element for two wooden utility poles is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,244. The element would be attached to the flatten top of an existing pole. A projecting center shaft extends from the bracket to be received within mating center bores provided in the utility pole, a wooden extension pole or both. Threaded fasteners and metal straps complete the interconnection between the existing pole and the extension pole.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,347, a composite timber pile system is disclosed. A cylindrical splicing element is employed in conjunction with a displaceable leveling material to effectively transfer pile load across uneven pile surfaces. The 4,431,347 patent utilizes concave indexing dimples to limit the depth of penetration of the splicing element into the upper and lower timber piles.
The prior art devices fail to provide a suitable means for effective transfer of load between two timber piles in a manner which is simple, straightforward, easy to use, easy to field erect, and easy to duplicate. Furthermore, it is desirable that a splicing element be completely pre-fabricated, in order to reduce the time involved in the pile driving process. Elimination of steps during field erection contributes to the economic efficiency associated with the splicing element.
The inventor conceived of the timber piling connector disclosed herein about five to eight years ago. About three to five years ago, the inventor disclosed the invention to third parties involved in the timber pile driving business. About two to three years ago, third parties started selling the timber pile connector disclosed herein. The inventor has elected to file this statutory invention registration in order to create a public record confirming that the invention is in the public domain.
It is an object of the invention to provide a splicing element for timber piles that prevents lateral misalignment of the timber piles and effectively transfers load equally and evenly.
It is another object of the invention to provide a splicing element for timber piles suitable for complete pre-fabrication and requiring a minimal time period for field erection.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a splicing element for timber piles that is simple, straightforward, easy to use, easy to field erect, and easy to duplicate.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention shall become apparent from the following general and preferred description of the invention.
Accordingly, the present invention thus provides a splicing element for timber pilings suitable for complete pre-fabrication and requiring a minimal time period for field erection. The splicing element is partially embedded into a first and lower timber pile section after the pile section has been driven substantially into the ground. A second timber pile is axially aligned above the first timber pile and embedded splicing element. As the second and upper timber pile is subsequently driven into the ground, the splicing element is concurrently embedded into the second timber pile.
In the preferred embodiment, the splicing element is cylindrical, having a hollow inner bore, and is embedded coaxial to both the first and second timber piles. A flat bar-like penetration-limiting member is displaced approximately midway through the cylindrical splicing element and perpendicular to the vertical axis of the splicing element, as well as both first and second timber piles to limit the depth of penetration of the splicing element into the first and second timber piles.